The Girl Who Captures Hearts
by TheGirlsWithTheirHeadsInABook
Summary: "Sirius Black will like you when hell freezes over." I told myself quietly, not knowing he was behind me. "Shit hell's frozen over, everybody panic." he whispered in my ear.
1. Prologue

_Prologue _

_There was once a Girl who would gaze up into the heavens and stare at a Star who shone more brightly than the rest. The Star was so beautiful that no one else compared and the Girl's heart belonged only to the Star, each night she would wish to herself that the Star would love her with all his heart and be hers for eternity. But the Girl knew this was not meant to be…_

_Or was it?_


	2. Letter

**Prologue**

I want to know when I'm going to die, maybe if I found out the day before, just to give me a day to say goodbye to those I love most.

I wonder how Alex would take it. Would she cry? I am her best friend so yes I guess she would.

What about Lupin? He is so nice to me and was my study partner, and he always knew how to make me laugh. I could rely on him with almost anything, as if he were my brother. He wouldn't cry. I think he would stand stony faced, being brave.

What about Aunt Evelyn, would she break down? She was so upset when my parents died the only reason she kept herself together was that my parents will said that she had to take care of me and Zoe.

And of course Zoe, my darling little sister who was confused and terrified when mum and dad died, she still murmurs their names in her sleep. She wouldn't make it in the magic world all alone.

I would want to just lie down in my meadow and never wake up. To see my parents again, to talk to them. That seems like a nice way to go. Well guess I'll find out soon enough.

This whole thing started in the meadow and hopefully that's where it will end.

Signed, Emily Wilde.


	3. 1: Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

**Tisse: Hey girlies its Tisse and Kaitie **

**Caity: TISSE! DON'T CALL ME THAT! It's spelt C-a-i-t-y! I'll call you tissue!**

**Tisse: Nooooooo my life has ended. Alright C-a-i-t-y . so girls its Tisse (not Tissue) and C-a-i-t-y. mwhahahahaha I found a loophole. **

**Caity: *rude sticking out of tongue* Anyways hey girls this is our epic stories first chapter! Enjoy yourselves… We definitely did! But, wait, DO YOU LOVE ONE DIRECTION! I LOVE THEM! THEY ARE AMAZING! **

**Tisse: I literally had to wrestle the laptop out of C-a-i-t-y's hands. Oh and can you girls please tell caity to stop shouting, I mean I love one direction too but there is no need to shout about it. Ps C-a-i-t-y its Amazyn not amazing jeez get it right.**

**Caity: Tisse I command you to stop saying C-a-i-t-y and say it normally. BTW girlies(and guys(see Tisse I include them!:P)) you can't yell on paper.**

**Tisse: YES SIR (hand salutes). And you can yell on paper and I guess your right about the guy thing cause Isaac is probably reading this.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Caity: I don't wanna say… It's just not fair!**

**Tisse: Fine consider it disclaimed. **

**Chapter 1**

Emily.

When I woke up I heard the twitting of the birds and the sound of running water, that's odd, why is there water in my room? I opened my eyes but instead of my light brown walls and ceiling, was endless blue sky. When I turned my head, instead of seeing my pale red bed spread and pillow I saw short, lush green grass that was dotted with daisies and other small flowers.

I must have fallen asleep in the meadow again, I groaned. I checked my watch for the time and tried to remember what day it was. It was 2'oclock on a Saturday but that meant I was late for something but what? Coffee with Alex! Shoot. I looked around my meadow one last time, it was just a small clearing in the woods near my house, it had lush green grass and was surrounded by trees, which gave it just the right amount of sunlight and shade. I shook my head and picked up my book.

I ran through the woods towards the road that led downtown. As I was about to cross the main road I froze. There on the other side of the road was a good looking boy with black hair.

I looked closer and could see his head; the face that stared back at me was one that had I had dreamed about for three years now. He smiled at me and being the weirdo I was I ducked my head and hurried on hoping against hope that he wouldn't know who I was.

I didn't know he was following me until he came up and put his arm around my shoulders. "Emily, isn't it?" he asked, "Your Alex's friend." I nodded and pulled away. I was too shy for my liking but what could I do? He was the most popular guy in the school plus my crush. I plucked up the courage. "Hey Sirius, what are you doing here?" I asked, I had never seen Sirius in my small town before and found it weird that he was here now. He shrugged and answered, "I ran away from home and James, the idiot, gave me the wrong address to his house." I looked at him with sympathy but he looked down and I realised that he didn't want it, he didn't want to seem weak.

"I'm meeting Alex for Coffee, want to come?" I asked, silently hoping he would say yes. He nodded, quickly returning to his old self. As we walked I realised that we had nothing in common I mean, I listen in class – he doesn't, I'm a grade A student – I don't even know what grades he gets and I don't think I want to, all of my teachers love me – he gets on all their nerves, I have never had a detention – he has had more than I can count, and most of all I'm what most people would call a goodie two shoes, which isn't entirely true , my best friend is the most rebellious girl in the school and I never tell on her or get mad about what she does, and I love all the pranks that Sirius and James pull. But he would never fall for me, I guess I'm kind of pretty with my honey blonde hair and pale violet/blue eyes, I'm a bit tanned from all my time in the Meadow and apparently I'm the perfect height. But I just wasn't one of the flawless bimbos that he normally dated.

As we reached the coffee shop/bookstore I saw Alex waited impatiently by the door, "Emi," she whined, using the nickname I only let her use, "You're late again, I have already eaten." She didn't even notice Sirius was at my side until he spoke softly to me, "I'll be off then, which way to the station?" Alex looked at him and a sly smile crept up her face, shoot. "Um you can just use my fire place, Ali knows James's address." I said quickly before Ali could do anything.

So we walked back to my place, the whole time Alex was skipping along next to me humming a song that sounded a lot like that "k-i-s-s-i-n-g" song that the muggle kids sing. We arrived at my small house that I had called home for three years now. As soon as we walked in my little sister came running down the stairs, a ball of glee. "why are you so happy, Zoe? I asked her.

"I finished it." She said triumphantly, shoving a piece of paper in my face. I looked at it and grinned, it was a picture of a room that she had drawn, you see my sister wanted to be a interior designer. Yes I know that's not what most witches want to be but she isn't magic, No she isn't adopted, Zoe is a squib. It is hard for her because she is 12 and would be in her 2nd year at Hogwarts but because she isn't magic she couldn't go. The only jobs for squibs in the magical world are genitors (like filch) and bartenders and I will not let my baby sister become one of them. So I suggested she become a interior designer and she loves the idea.

Ali looked at the picture and ruffled Zoe's hair. "Good job kiddo, it looks great." Zoe beamed at Alex's comment. She adored Ali and vise versa. I sometimes took Zoe to Alex's house because Ali's mum is a muggle and likes to talk to Zoe about all the fun stuff you can do without magic, it's good because Zoe has learnt how to cook and paint without using magic.

"The fireplace is over here Sirius." I said leading him into the lounge room. "Ali what is James's address?" I asked her, as Sirius stepped into the fireplace. "Hmm, let me think…" she said as she started pacing across the room like she normally does when she's thinking. "It's in that town called Periwinkle." "Periwinkle is a shade of blue." Zoe piped in, happy to share her knowledge. "Yes, yes. And the street is called, um let me think, Merlin avenue. Yes that's it, he lives in the most posh street in town. And I think the number is 19."

"So it's number 19 in Merlin avenue?" asked Sirius. "Yep." Ale replied brightly. Sirius grabbed a handful of floo powder and dropped it into the flames, "19 Merlin avenue." He said loudly and with once last glance he was gone. That last glance was directed right at me, he had a slight smile on his face and his eyes seemed to twinkle. It was amazing. Shake out of it girl.

I thought to myself. Sirius Black will like you when hell freezes over.


	4. 2: The bad news or the worst?

I watched her as green fire enveloped me and saluted her as she spun out of sight.

My mind was in a mental debate about her. She was funny, crazy, sweet, had gorgeous green eyes. Her smile was infectious but I wasn't into those kinds of girls, the ones that had a mind of their own. I guess Alex was kind of growing on me though.

My mother's kitchen flew into sight, in fact my mother's angry face spun into sight. "Save the children, there is a horrible beast, oh wait it's just you mother." I said as I landed on the kitchen floor. Mother chose to ignore this last remark.

'Bugger,' I muttered as she opened her mouth to speak.

'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?' This wasn't a question that I needed to answer; she just said it to make a statement.

'YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PICK UP MY GROCERIES FROM THE STORE!' See, she didn't really care where I'd been; in fact she would probably appreciate it if I stayed there and never came home again. But, since I didn't consider her feelings, she decided that I needed to do something for her.

'AND YOU HAD TO CLEAN UP THE HOUSE!' All for personal gain you see.

'BUT, NO! YOU DECIDED YOU WERE EXCUSED FROM HOUSEHOLD CHORES BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO BE IN GRYFFINDOR!'

Okay, no-one discriminates against my house.

'FOR THE LAST TIME, I DIDN'T _ASK_ TO BE IN GRYFFINDOR! THE SORTING HAT _MADE_ ME! IT'S. NOT. MY. FAULT! I WOULD RATHER BE IN GRYFFINDOR ANYWAY, BECAUSE ANYTHING IS BETTER THAN BEING IN THE HOUSE THAT MADE MY PARENTS SO HORRIBLE!' I could practically recite this argument (and I don't recite ANYTHING) because my family and I had been screaming this to each other for the five years that I had been at Hogwarts.

So then she says that she couldn't believe she had bred a son like me.

'I CANNOT BELIEVE I GAVE LIFE TO A SON LIKE YOU! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE BLACK FAMILY NAME!' Oh, she hasn't used that one for a while. Hmm, maybe this calls for some drastic action.

'I'M LEAVING! I'M NOT COMING BACK! YOU ARE A RUDE, SELFISH, NARCISSISTIC COW!' I yelled and went upstairs to pack.

'What are you doing, Sirius?' My younger brother had come to the door.

'That narcissistic cow, no, bull downstairs has driven me mad! I'm moving out,' I replied calmly but didn't turn around.

I could just imagine the disbelieving look he had on his face. Regulas was a goodie-two-shoes. Of course he was the favourite, he was put into Slytherin, he couldn't care less about the way our parents treated other people. Not to mention the fact that he actually LIKED the stupid house elf.

'How do you know what narcissistic means Sirius?' He spoke with a snotty pommy accent. We may live in London and be totally British but hardly anyone had one of those accents around here, he just wanted to show off.

'Emily called some lady that looked like Mother narcissistic. I figure it means fat.'

'For Merlins sake, you're even dumber than you look –I'm not saying it's possible- it means self-absorbed.'

'Self-ob-wha?'

'Egotistic, conceited…'

'English please?'

'Pole stuck up butt, stench under nose, gets what wants no matter what. Ring any bells?' Regulas replied bored.

'So, basically it means you! Thanks bro, you just made my day. See you at Hogwarts!' I lifted my bag into the fireplace and grabbed a handful of the dust.

And then my father broke into my room. Perfect.

'Where do you think you're going?'

'Away. I'm moving out.' I replied with annoyance.

Father's ugly red face rippled with anger and I laughed.

'You know it's not my fault I'm a disappointment to the family. I'm not the one who made me.'

'Are you blaming this on your mother? You are a SELFISH boy, a STUPID boy, a-'

'No Father, I am not blaming Mother. It's your fault actually; you're the one who had sex with an ugly old bag!' With that I dumped the dust into the fire and thought about who I would go to.

'James Potter.' I said quietly.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

'Padfoot, I'm sorry there's no way my parents are going to let you stay. All my cousins are coming down and staying in my lounge room and bedroom and everywhere!'

'I haven't got anyone else to go to; Moony's in Alabama – of all the places he could have gone to in America his rentals chose ALABAMA- and Wormtail is visiting his grandma. Everyone else's parents wouldn't let me stay; they know what I'm like.'

'The price you pay for being a Marauder.'

We both laughed and high fived.

'What about Wilde?' James's voice was daring me to say something about her but the problem was that I couldn't think of anything.

'I only hung out with her this arvo, would she let me stay? By the way, why did you just happen to give me the wrong address?'

'About that…'

'Prongs.'

'Sirius. She will let you stay, I know her parents, and they're very flexible.'

I looked at him.

His face twisted in realisation.

'Ewwwww…'

I doubled over in laughter.

I took a slow breath in and stuttered, 'I should probably go; it'll be a bit rude of me to arrive at dark.'

'See you at school Padfoot.'

I saluted him as I spun out of the fireplace.

And I stepped into a room with two adults screaming at each other and a girl in-between the two yelling for quiet.

I cleared my throat softly and the girl's eyes found mine.

'Sirius?'

Jeez, this was awkward.


	5. 3:I'll keep tossing rocks at your window

**Tisse: Sorry Girlies for not publishing for awhile but do you know how long it takes to write a chapter when there is two authors. also Caity and i have made a (wait for it) drum roll please... BOOK BLOG! it is simply wonderful here is what you type in to your search bar, . please check it out and follow, don't forget to tell your friends. (i shall lour you in with candy if i have to *Creepy Smile*) **

**Caity: TISSE WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOUR SPELLING! Oh well, can't be bothered to change it! My name on the blog is Charlie - Tisse is Emily! These are names from our book! The one you are reading we mean! Charlie hasn't appeared quite yet! But she'll come along soon! She's actually not my favourite character of this book but i LOVE the name! ahh well... Lots of people say that putting an address of a website on here doesn't work so if that one ^^ doesn't work type; **

**www dot thegirlswiththeirheadsinaboo k dot wordpress dot com**

**YAY! hehehe... Oh my gosh! Tisse just GROWLED!**

**Tisse: Obviously for sercuity reasons we could not put our real names on the website (Stalkers obviously) so we used Emily Wilde and Charlie Faith (Charlie in this book might get on your nerves) so the name suits caity perfectly hehehe. i just hid (oh yes i forgot) C-A-I-T-Y'S phone in my dogs house (with the dog) thats what you get for going out with my best guy friend :P and yes i growled on the phone to that guy when i told him that for the sleep over C-A-I-T-Y was MINE! lots of lurrrrve tisse xx**

**Caity: SHE TOOK MY PHONE! hahaha ah well... She has to pay for it! Anyways back to the story! Read our blog, read this story! PLEASE reveiw... and we disclaim this! Now I must go get my phone back :P PREPARE FOR WAR TISSE! I'm the one who does karate HAH! lots of love! Caity xx**

**Tisse: I shall crush you like a bug. - Tisse over and out.**

CHAPTER 3

Emily's P.O.V.

"Sirius?"

_Oh God what was he doing here? And right in the middle of an argument too._

I looked from Sirius to my Aunt to my Aunt's boyfriend and back to Sirius again. There was an awkward silence until the stupid jerk (by which I mean Aunt Evelyn's boyfriend.) had to break the silence.

"Who the bloody hell are you and what are you doing in our house?"

_Ahh, don't you just love it how he said "our" house instead of "Evelyn's" house or "this" house. _

Sirius looked at him and was about to say some rude remark I expect, but I cut in.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" I asked quietly.

"Well um I found James's house but it was kind of, well, full, so I was wondering if I could maybe stay here until school starts?" he asked.

"You bloody hell can't!" yelled Henry (the boyfriend.)

Both my Aunt and I looked at him sceptically. "Henry! This is not your house, not somewhere you can be making rules in," my Aunt said before turning back to a very confused Sirius.

"Of course you can stay, Sirius, was it? Well there is a spare bedroom down the hall, it's quite small but it will have to do. Em, you can show him there can't you?" She said that last part as more of a statement then a question.

As Sirius and I were walking down the hall I heard a whimper like sound coming from my sister's room, I poked my head in and there hiding under the bed was Zoe.

"Zoe, sweetie what are you doing?" I asked her.

"I hate it when they fight. It makes me miss mum and dad."

"Honey, it's all right, they have stopped now." I went back into the hallway and continued showing Sirius the way to his room.

"Here it is. It's very small but it's all we have," I told him shyly.

"It's great," He told me as he fell onto the small single bed that took up the right corner of the room. I was trying to find a blanket in the cupboard across from the bed when he asked me something.

"What did Zoe mean she missed your parents, I thought the two people fighting were them."

I turned around slowly and hoped against hope that my face was blank, "They weren't my parents; they were my Aunt and her boyfriend. My parents died three years ago."

He looked away awkwardly, "Sorry."

"Well having dead parents is better than having parents like yours, from what I've heard," I looked away as I realised how that sounded, "Sorry, that was rude."

"Nope it's true," Sirius said laughing, "I hope James' house isn't full next year, because I kinda told my parents that I wasn't ever going back. Wouldn't want to disappoint them would I?"

I laughed, "Better not hey. Come on we're going to my room, I got to get something and I don't trust you here alone in a timber house."

"You wound me!" He said placing a hand over his heart in a mock display.

I scoffed and dragged him out of the room.

I pulled him down the hallway and into my room.

"Why the rush Wilde?" he smirked.

I looked around my room shyly and I noticed that it probably looked really weird with the sheets of music as wallpaper on one wall but as usual I was wrong. In fact it was my taste in bands that was my downfall.

"Beatles, Wilde, Beatles? Their music is like twenty years old, where's the good stuff?" he teased while flipping through my records.

"The Beatles are legendary! I mean 'Here comes the sun' is my favourite but also 'Love me do' and 'Little Help from My Friends' are classics-" I rambled until he cut me off.

"Wilde, everyone likes the Beatles but where is the music from this decade? And would hurt to have some music from the wizarding world? Tell you what, are you allowed to go into town whenever you want?"

I looked at him puzzled, "Yeah, what else am I supposed to do around here?"

He grinned slyly, "Okay, I'm taking you shopping, for music of course. Now are you going to show me around the house or what? I don't want to be making my way to the bathroom and end up in the basement."

"Black, this house is tiny; we don't even have a basement."

"Your point?"

"Fine, I'll make the trip extra long." I replied sarcastically.

Sirius grabbed my wrist and dragged me out the door and to my right. A couple of steps and he stopped outside the bathroom.

"What's this room?"

The door was wide open, is he blind or just plain stupid? "It's the Basement, Black." I replied sarcastically. (A/N, Tisse: Caity likes to be sarcastic so we made Emily be a bit sarcastic as well.)

"Spoil my fun Wilde?" he teased and dragged me to the next room. It was my sister's.

"Say hi to Zoe Sirius." I said treating him like he was a shy little boy.

"I thought you were supposed to be in Periwinkle," accused Zoe as Sirius waved at her.

"Oh she is just adorable isn't she, I reckon she could be an excellent marauder. Why haven't I seen her at Hogwarts?"

"I'm not magic," Zoe mumbled, clearly uncomfortable.

"Moving on," I said as I steered Sirius towards the next room.

"This is Evelyn's room." I told him.

"Let's look downstairs now," He said excitedly, wow was he really excited to see my house? Try as I might I could not push away the pleasure that thought gave me.

"What's this room?" we had reached the end of the stairs and he was pointing to the kitchen door.

"This Sirius is the Kitchen and under no circumstances are you allowed in there alone."

"Aw, why not?" he complained.

"Because this is a timber house and I saw what you did to the first potions lab. **(A/N Caity: That's right First potions lab meaning they had to build another one.)**

"It's not my fault I didn't know that Griffin's spit and Dragon's blood shouldn't be mixed together!" He replied indignantly.

"Professor Slughorn told you that TEN times!"

"Shhhhhh! don't spoil my fun!" He replied, "Besides the new potions room is so much better than the last."

"Sirius, the new potions room is in the dungeons." I exclaimed.

"Look on the bright side Wilde, the dungeons are stone, so that means I can't blow them up." He grinned as if to prove his point.

"I don't know why they still let you do potions." I muttered.

I couldn't get to sleep that night as much as I tried (this was partly because Sirius my CRUSH was in the room next door but it was mostly because that very same crush snores like a dog!) as I wondered if he could be any louder I realised that my shyness towards him had crept away, we had been laughing and talking so easily today that I had forgotten that I was normally too shy to even go near him.

_Oh, how things have changed,_ I thought. In my mind I kind of hoped that James' house would be full at Christmas but I soon remembered that Sirius and the rest of the Marauders spent their Christmas holidays at Hogwarts, planning pranks.

_Well maybe Alex and I could stay there too,_ I thought before I drifted into a deep sleep.

"Ohhh sleeping beauty it is time to wake up," Sang Sirius. It took me a while to remember the events of the past day and as I opened my eyes I shrieked as I found that Sirius' head was hovering inches from my face.

He ginned at my shriek, "Shhh Wilde, you will have the whole household in here thinking I was trying to murder you."

"Black, what are you doing?" I mumbled, I was quite annoyed to find that it was 7 o'clock and let's just say I am not a morning person.

"I was hungry and you said that under no circumstances was I allowed in the kitchen alone, so I decided to wake you up," He said.

"But its seven," I complained, "it's too early." I rolled over and tried to forget that he was still sitting on the side of my bed.

"Aw, come on Emi," he whined using Ali's nickname for me, "I will have to go down there myself."

At this I sat up in a panic. "Fine, but you owe me."

Sirius grinned and walked out of the room. As I was leaving I glanced in the mirror and was glad to see that my hair was not a mess and that I had no pillow marks on my face. "Thank you God." I muttered.

I walked through the kitchen door and Sirius followed, he swung himself up onto one of the benches and looked around. "Wow your kitchen is so different to mine." He exclaimed.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" I asked as I put my hair up into a high pony tail.

"Good," he replied, "it doesn't look like it came from the dark ages." At this I laughed.

Sirius looked at me, a smile playing on his lips.

I silently cursed myself for blushing.

"Sirius Black will like you when Hell freezes over," I reminded myself.


	6. 4:You see, I can be myself now finally

**Tisse: Hey girls and Isaac, we have just finished chapter four, dun dun dunnnn. **

**Caity: Yeah, sorry it was short but we thought we needed to update and keep all you lovely viewers reading the adventures of Black and Wilde.**

**Tisse: Really, that's what we are calling it now?**

**C-A-I-T-Y: shut up Tisse. Anyhow yes it is short but hopefully you will like it, it took me and my amazing, wonderful, brilliant and spectacular best friend a while to write it. (If she put any adjectives about how wonderful she is please ignore them.)**

**Tisse: Yep, guess what…. I put this story up on Wattpad and got only 12 views and no comments, I mean what is this world coming to?**

**Caity: Really Tisse, changing my name to C-A-I-T-Y, are you ever going to get over that. You can be really immature.**

**Tisse: I know, hey I think people are sick of us talking before each chapter. Well you know what I don't care cause I'm gonna keep talking anyway. Next chapter is gonna be just me having a conversation with myself. So there.**

**Caity: oh please don't, your conversations to yourself go on for ever. I should know, you always start talking to yourself on my facebook chat when you are bored. Anyhow we need to get back to the story.**

**Tisse: Oh right the story, this chapter involves a hedge a crappy music store and a caramel milkshake.**

**Chapter 4**

**Sirius' P.O.V**

I looked at her from my place on the bench, a smile playing across my lips and watched her laugh. She noticed me smiling and turned away blushing. Why did she do that? It's not like I had a creepy, Severus Snape inspired smile.

_Huh, if I didn't already like (though I wouldn't really call it like, just want to snog) her best friend, I wonder what would happen. Eugh, Merlin pants Sirius what's happening to you? You're a player dear boy; nothin's going to change that. _

"Hurry up and eat your food Black!" Em said smiling and shoving a plate in front of him, "Now you've got me out of bed at this hour, we are going shopping."

I just looked at her.

"Huh?" I said with my mouth full.

"You were going to take me shopping?" She said, shyly looking down at her plate.

I smiled, "Ahh, well, we do have to update your music collection."

She laughed, her voice echoing around the room, "Says no-one but you."

"You don't sound sure, chickening out are we?" I teased loudly.

"Shhhh! You'll wake everyone; its Sunday remember!"

I laughed, though quietly this time, "Go get dressed then" She looked me up and down, only just realising that I most likely shouldn't have said that.

She shrugged and walked back to her room. Three seconds later her little sister came bounding down the stairs. "I thought you weren't supposed to be in the kitchen alone," She accused.

I look at her, "I don't remember you being in the room when Emily said that."

Zoe looked at me and smiled.

"I'm watching you." She said pointing to her eyes before skipping to the lounge room.

I watched her dancing in front of the television and wondered how a tiny girl as cute as her could scare the crap out of me.

_Maybe she would make a good marauder, _I wondered to myself as I meandered up to Emily's bed room.

I knocked on the door.

"Evelyn, go away! I'm getting changed!" shouted a cross Emily on the other side of the door. I chuckled.

"Okay, so I'll come back in ten minutes then?" I said as she opened the door frowning.

She took in the sight of me, "Say your name when you knock on my down_._ Kinda helps if you don't want to get yelled at."

"You ready yet?"

She nodded, "Let's go."

As we were walking down to the shops I noticed a very big green hedge, I smiled and looked over at Emily.

She didn't seem to notice the hedge so while she was looking up at the sky in thought I gave her a shoulder barge that sent her into the hedge. She came up spitting leaves out of her mouth. She tried to scowl at me but it ended up as a laugh. "Good thing I didn't wear a dress." She said brushing leaves off her top.

I roared with laughter and sprinted away as she got out of the hedge and threw a stick at me. _Jeez she has good aim. _I thought as the stick bounced off my head. I turned around to face her, my head tilted to the side as I took in her appearance. She was slight and agile so I guess she would fly fast but her arms didn't look very strong, so she would have to be trained into having a powerful throw.

Emily looked at me and then at her light blue shorts and peach button up blouse. She looked confused and when she looked back at me I explained why I had been eyeing her. "You have a good throw, why aren't you on the Gryffindor team?"

"Cause I duck every time a ball comes my way. I can't catch." She said when she realised that I hadn't been checking her out, it stung a bit that she didn't care that I wasn't attracted to her, I mean most girls fall head over heels for me. _Well most girls except Lily Evans and Emily. _I thought.

We continued walking until we finally made it to 'down town' as Emily liked to call it. When we reached there Emily walked into a tiny store that had 'Matt's Mad Music' written on the shabby window. "Wow, no wonder you have crap music Wilde." I breathed, looking around the shop, it was the size of a broom shed and was as dusty as one. Its lighting was horrible and the music didn't look any better. "I got all my music before I moved here." She said as if that made anything better, by my calculations that meant that her music had to be at least 3 years old, _at least._ I walked around the shop one my face most likely showing my repulsion (that's a big word), I think I might have even made a few disgusted noises because the guy at the counter was giving me a long hard death glare.

After we left the shop with nothing we decided to get a smoothie each, well in my case it was a caramel milkshake, what I like caramel so what? Isn't that like something that defines me as a character. We decided to walk home after that and as I was slurping my caramel milkshake with extra malt I had I thought, I liked this Emily, but what if she returned to her shy self when we got back to Hogwarts?


	7. No wise words are gonna stop the bleedin

Chapter 5

No wise words are gonna stop the bleeding

**Hey Readers, We are back...**

**Tisse: K guys this is the last chapter at Emily's house :( but then they go back to Hogwarts :) In this chapter is some 20 questions ohhhhhhh. **

**Caity: HELLO AWESOME People Tisse you two :P!**

**Hello and welcome to another chapter... We are using this stupid drive thing on Google so we don't have to go to each other's houses... even though I want to!**

**Tisse: btw girls I can edit whatever she says mwahahaha**

**Caity: SO CAN I! **

**So now Tisse you must put up the stuff you have done!**

**PUT UP THE STUFF! **

**Tisse: ok, ok here it is, This is what I wrote:**

**Caity and Justin sitting in the tree doing something they shouldn't be, starts with S and ends with X OMG they're having... (From my story 2nd hand Lily chapter 3) (Not Beiber guys)**

**CAITY CAITY CAITY...**

**Caity: THIS IS TORTURE**

**Tisse: really? I'm loving it**

**Ciait: seriously... I'm gonna have to go soon so we must start**

**Caity: Tisse that was you... readers she's being irritating and changing my words :P!**

**Tisse: back to the story, haha you can't even spell your name right. Um actually you did type your name wrong and i just left it. That time it wasn't me, if it had been I wouldn't have brought it up**

**Now to the story. **

EMILY POV.

It was almost sunset when we got and Sirius seemed a tiny bit high from all the caramel, maybe I shouldn't have let him get that milkshake.

I dragged him onto the roof with a glass of water... I didn't want him falling off in his state

"Emi, why are we on the... ohhhh." he stopped short taking in the view.

"Please don't call me that Sirius." I muttered as i sat down.

"But Alex calls you Emi."

"Yeah well, she is different and it still annoys me."

"Even though it is her?" Sirius replied

"So what do your friends call you?" I asked steering the conversation back to a safe zone.

"Padfoot," he answered, lying back onto one of the deck chairs I had set up here three years ago. They were old and weathered from the years that had gone past but I am pleased to say they were still really comfortable... The sunset was gorgeous, and

'I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,

Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in,

'Cause I got time when she got freedom,

And when a heart breaks it don't breakeven,

Her best days will be some of my worst,

She finally met a man whose gonna put her first,

While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping

'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven, even, no

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you and,

What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok,

They say bad things happen for a reason,

But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding...'

Why is it that at this very moment these lyrics went through my head,

Oh god not again, I can't black out while he is here. I, I, I need to call Alex, or

"Zoe!" I shouted kneeling down on the concrete. Zoe ran through the door and saw me on the concrete, Sirius looked confused, Zoe the life saver of all awkward conversations quickly said "Yes, yes I forgot to mop up the puddle of lemonade I spilt, sorry sis," She quickly took my hand and added "I need to show you one of my pictures, If you're not still mad at me making you slip."

I nodded weakly and stood up. Sirius's face went back to normal as he bought the whole charade. Zoe pulled me into her room and faced me. "Remind me to tell you that you are the best little sister ever." I whispered, staring at the floor. Zoe just nodded and held my hand between both of hers; this had happened before, quite a lot actually, Alex and Zoe had made it their job to make sure no one found out.

Zoe never got them; she wasn't there when it happened, whenever I hear the music I know I'm going to either black out or breakdown. Let me explain more clearly.

It all started three years ago on a snowy November day, I had been in the car with my parents and we were coming back from some muggle car dealer, for you see my dad had always wanted a car, and he only had the fireplace and a broom. So we were driving down a deserted road with lots of twists and turns, my parents were laughing and I was singing along to the song that had started playing on the radio, when it happened. Dad went round a large bend, and, and and,

And then I blacked out on Zoe's floor and all the memories I had been trying to forget came rushing back.

Flash back flash back ~

_A car was driving down a strangely empty highway. A couple were in the car with a twelve year old girl in the backseat. A simple diamond ring was glinting on the woman's hand as she drove. Two pairs of initials were entwined into either side of the diamond; the girl was watching the sunlight sparkle off her mother's ring, making patterns on the roof of the car. The man had turned around and was tickling the girl who was laughing, her honey blonde hair falling in front of her eyes. The family seemed to be going on a long trip home and it was only until you looked into the woman's face that you realised they were scared._

_A man stood in the centre of the road about a hundred metres away. Shock rippled the woman's face and she screamed for her husband. He looked around, the laughter on his face disappearing like a candle snuffed out. As they drew closer, the man in the middle of the road raised his arm towards the car. His coat billowed behind him as the car suddenly flipped of the edge of the road and down a hill. It finally crashed into an old oak tree and burst into flames; red, orange, yellow, blue, and even green torches flew everywhere._

_Not long after, sirens were to be heard and red fire engines appeared parked on the top of the hill. Men rushing all over the place, hoses were being turned on, people in yellow fireproof suits diving into the remains of the fire to see if there was any survivors. The snow fell and it took the firemen a long time to roll the car upright, but when they did they saw a young girl lying in the snow her eyes wide and her lips trembling. The Firemen were soon ushered away by what the girl knew to be wizards. A woman in a blue cloak sent them away. She seemed to have a power over them that made them pursue her wishes. And right then, she wanted to protect her niece. The girl stood up, and looked around her for her parents, but when she found them she wished she hadn't. There lying on the ground by the tree was the body of her mother, eyes wide, lips as white as the falling snow. Her mother's red blood pooled around her on the white snow, making the perfect contrast. The girl sat on the ground, snowflakes falling in her hair, she could hear the sirens whirling around her and at that moment the song replayed inside her head and a frozen tear hit the ground._

'_But no wise words are gonna stop the bleeding'_

To be continued, in part 2 of this chapter. xx


	8. 5 part 2: Little thing on my mind

**Caity: YAY THIS IS MY FAVOURITE CHAPTER YET! 'CAUSE I CAME UP WITH THE WHOLE IDEA YAY! I am proud. **

**Tisse: Guess what, guess what, guess what! I am sooooo tired. This is my weekend… I went to a friend's house and stayed up allll night, then I went to that friends party the next day (which is today) now I have Caitlin over and tomorrow Caitlin and I are going to my grandparent's house (I like to call it a mansion cause its big) in Queensland. This is the weekend of a girl who normally spends her weekends alone, reading. Also I met a big star when I went to the friend's house… Her name is Sandra Salt tray, only the coolest of the cool know who she is.**

**Caity: Yeah she did Tisse's History Assignment for her… She got her a C… Or was it a D? Tisse honestly can't remember… Apparently saying 'arse' during an oral presentation about the Eifle Tower (Of which she described it as 'an ugly old coat –hanger') is not appropriate in the eyes of the sub-teacher… Even when she was saying it was called the Eifle Tower(and I quote) "because it's a French-arse name" – Which by the way, was a complement. But, alas, the teacher didn't see it that way! Ahhhh, we are probably boring you! Oh well. Tisse, let's have a REALLY long conversation so they have to scroll down HEAPS!**

**Tisse: hahahaha, that was the first assignment I got a D in…. no more help from Sandra, okay okay I admit it… there is no Sandra Saltray, she is just me in a moustache… must say though she is an excellent reporter and a hot one two.. she has even interviewed Hitler! Must show you that video funny thing ever, I fall down a hill while filming with an ipod. Hmmmmmmmm I shall put it on my blog and you girls can follow the link. www dot pocket dot full dot of dot daisies dot wordpress dot com. Please follow the adventures of SANDRA SALTRAY as she goes on a hunt for history, it makes the best History assignments. Send me a message if you're ever in need of getting a D. **

**BACK TO THE STORY! **

**Disclaimer: We haven't disclaimed much lately so, basically, we don't own any of this stories or the songs within them. Only the plot and a couple of characters are ours yay!**

**SIRIUS POV**

**Part two:**

'**Let me riddle you a ditty, it's just an itty bitty, little thing on my mind' **

**- Happily Ever After**

– **He is We**

When Emily came to sit down, she looked sad, so, naturally, as a friend who is living in her house, I had to make her smile.

"Let's play a game!" I cried happily.

She looked at me in surprise.

"Okay… Sometimes I question your masculinity Sirius, but, okay. What do you want to play?"

I faked an injured face and laughed.

"Random Questions."

She looked at me incredulously, "Uh? Sirius? What's Random Questions?"

I smiled mischievously, "It's in the name, my dear, it's in the name. All you do is ask any question you want, then, I must answer with the truth and another question. You start."

"Okay? Um, what's your favourite colour? And don't you dare say black, Black."

I smirked, "Red, and deep blue, kinda like winter. What about you?"

"That's easy, orange. Like that. The dusty kind." She pointed to the sunset on the horizon; it was gorgeous and had deep hues of orange, red and purple.

"My turn, does anybody else know about this roof?"

"That's lame, even for you Sirius." She said laughing.

"Ouch Wilde! It was better than yours anyway… Answer the question." I replied smirking again.

"Zoe, you, Alex and me. That's it."

"Wait, not even your aunt?"

"No, she hasn't found a way up. And you can't have two questions!"

"That wasn't two! That was an adapted question! I adapted it to find out what I wanted!"

"Adapted is a big word Sirius! Well done! You've actually listened in class once or twice! Too bad you didn't use it in the right context," Emily shot back laughing.

"Ha ha Wilde, what's your question?"

She bit her lip and smiled, gazing into the sunset; the sun was resting upon the earth flickering light into the surroundings creating a dappled gold horizon.

"Favourite time of day?"

"Sunset."

_She doesn't have to know that that's because I can change without people noticing._

"You're barely back from Quidditch to watch it Sirius!" She replied dryly.

"Yeah but that's when you see it best. On a broom."

Emily huffed indignantly but smiled and I kept talking; "Oh right, you like watching it from the astronomy tower," I teased and she laughed, "It's weird seeing you and Alex together, you're so different but are a lot alike."

She smiled, "How did you know that Alex and I go up there? Besides, we balance each other out, she is so crazy that she needs a best friend that _won't _egg her on."

I laughed, "Yeah I get it, that's why we have Moony. And, us; awesome people; fly everywhere. I've spotted you two a few times..."

"Ahh… Your turn! You are incapable of keeping count!"

"Five things you hate?"

"One, cars, two-"

"Why?"

"Two; snow, three; red against white, four; the song Breakeven, five; diamond rings. You?"

"Ohhhkay, I'm not going to ask. But snow Wilde, snow? We live in England. And if you ever get married, what is the guy going to present to you? And the song, that's a pretty good song, why don't you-"

"Sirius, you're asking."

"Oh right, well then my top hates. My parents, Purebloods that think they're better than others, Snivelly Snape *shudder*, potions class, Slytherins. Death eaters…"

"Sirius you know you said 'shudder,' you didn't actually shudder."

"New question Wilde."

"Favourite tree?"

"Uhhh, one that has leaves… Ok I can tell by the look on your face that you don't find that funny. The Whomping Willow. You?"

"Cherry Blossom. Why the Whomping Willow?"

"Reasons, so favourite food?"

"Minties, that or chocolate, no Mint Chocolate!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm, "Okay Wilde, mine of course is Caramel Milkshakes, with extra malt," I added as an afterthought.

"Favourite meal?" She asked.

"Seriously Wilde? More food questions?"

She laughed in disbelief, "You would have to be the first guy I have ever met that doesn't want to talk about food! Peter won't shut up about it!"

"Well, I am one of a kind…" I teased.

"Yes, yes we all know, Black." She said swatting my arm.

"…One awesome, good looking, popular, extremely intelligent-"

She started to laugh her head off and I turned to face her with mock frown.

"What exactly are you laughing at Wilde?"

She pointed at me, shaking with laughing, "You said extremely!"

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

I leapt off the chair and so did she; both of us cacking ourselves laughing, facing each other off.

"You said extremely intelligent!"

"Are you saying I'm not smart? I'll make you pay for that!"

I ran at her suddenly and she sprinted around the screaming in mock terror.

"Help, help! The terrifying Sirius Black is after me!" She taunted from the top of the chimney. I tickled her sides and she fell down onto the large, tattered lounge tugging me with her.

We landed face to face and I smiled, "Do you surrender?"

"Oh, you are too frightening Black. I'm too afraid not to!" She said still teasing me and poked my side.

"Good! I wouldn't want the murder charges!"

She laughed, "You just wouldn't want to read the paperwork!"

I tickled her again and she rolled around in the pain, giggling.

"Okay, okay!" She said, trying to control the laughter, "I am truly sorry sir, to have caused you any offence."

"That would have to be the worst 'Ye Olde Times' impersonation!" I said grinning.

We lay there for a while watching as each star appeared in the falling darkness.

I turned to face her, "Thanks for letting me stay Em."

"You needed a place, it wasn't really a choice." She said still laughing slightly.

"I know, but thank you."

"You're welcome Black."

Emily muttered something under her breath and we turned back to the stars.

That night there were no arguments or shyness (from her), just laughter and constellations.

**Caity: Thank you very much! *Elvis impersonation* **


	9. HELP

**Tisse: Broooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmm. Guys I am leaving. Beep, Beep. I have writers block. I shall drive away and find some inspiration… that might work except I am too young to have a licence. I honestly don't know why my parents don't let me drive; I am so not a bad driver pfftt. Sorry girls I am in a weird mood… like always. **

**Caity: Tisse is the most amazing person ever! Omigod, she is like super pretty and such and such and such. And I can't live without her. Oh and I have writers block also! Kay girlies if we ever needed some help it is now. **

**Tisse: I shall post a hilarious (Yet extremely crazy) story that my friend and I wrote about Caity's love life. The plot is that she likes a guy and someone else likes her (add that to the fact they are all super spies whose trousers fall down quite a lot) and you have yourself an amazing storing (with heaps of bad grammar)**

**Caity: TISSE! That is a really weird story. Anyhow please please please help us we need ideas. It is them on the train, in Em's POV. But we have no idea what to write! Even though Tisse is amazing, she can't think of anything.**

**Tisse: Jeesh Caity stop saying how brilliant I am, it's making me blush. Anywho back to business, if you love this story and want it to keep going please send us ideas over Private Messaging or you could review. But no things like "Take this down, it is a Cr*p story!" cause that is Mean and you would be mean to say that. And yes I realise I am talking like a six year old but at the moment I have had too much sugar to care. Caity is taking selfies on my iPod….. Right well Tisse over and out. **

**Caity: Bye homebros I love Tisse so much! **

*Note, Tisse did not write all this by herself….


End file.
